FNAF-S: new friends
by aglenn2470
Summary: This book of FNAF-S series Goldie has learned what to do on how to stop the brothers and, soon gathers her boyfriend and, BFF to help.


_**G** oldie was suprised the door had opendonce again in 2 weeks. It was Golden Freddy!!! Goldie wanted to ask why he was in there with her but the cloth over her mouth wouldnt allow her to speek. His head hung low qnd, he mutterd under his breath " Your friend Charlie was tamperd with by a mechanic and, accedentily killed some people" Goldie was so confused. "It was 5 children; Vyanka, Eric, Ricky, Jaydalyn and, Aaron I think" he continued. Goldies face went white (if she wasnt a animatronic)."we need you to interact with them" he said wile pulling the cloth off her. After the cloth was off she spoke fast saying " I KNOW THEM!!! THEY WERE MY MY FRIENDS!!!" Golden Freddy looked at her with a raised eyebrow. "you must be friends with everyone" he said suprised._ _ **W** hen she was untied she quikly kissed Golden Freddy and, ran off speeding to Her friends. She found them standing to the side talking to Puppet. "GUYs!!!" she yelled happy to see them. Cory turned stunned to have seen her. Goldie then explained who she was and, what was happening around here with Cory. Eric was Balloon boy-a boy with balloons, Vyanka was Mangle- a pink and, white version of Foxy, Aaron was Toy Freddy-a newer fatter and, smaller version of Freddy, Ricky was toy bonnie-a newer, skinnyier, better and, blue version of Bonnie and, Jaydalyn was toy chica- a newer skinnyier version of Chica (she had pink undies and, her bib said lets party)._ _ **W** hen Goldie saw Dom all witherd feeling sorry for himself she, left to sit by his side."I was just gettin used to me pirate accent an gettin ter play with thee kids" he told her. She put her hand on his metal hand with no hook. "Im sorry" she told him " its my fault " she then got up and, left. When Goldie saw Gabby she barely reconized her. She looked like the new animatronics. Sadley not with Britt. Charlie was witherd but the tamperd part if him was fixed already. Then, right before Goldie was going to talk to Golden Freddy, Guy, had stopped her. He grabbed her right shoulder from behind and, turned her around."Im gonna trust you just this once"._ _ **G** oldie had learned to only answer Guy. So she just nodded her head yes to agree with him. He saw how she felt scared around him so he took a breath and said "look...I uh. I reqlly like you but, I just dont know how to deal with this feeling so ai treat you the way I do" Goldie was about to nod when she just said what was on her mind "If needed help you could have just said so instead of killing me and, using me as a slave or whatever!!!" her voice shooked with anger. When she said it she looked at him and quikly said "sorry I...didnt meen to say that!!!" Guy, looked at her with a evil grin and said "You have 3 strikes you, just lost 1" "what happens when I get to 0???" she asked nervouse "at 0 youll be tied up again until we need you again" Guy said firmly. "and, by the way um...can you be my girlfriend???" Goldie knew what she wanted to say but didnt want to loosema strike so she just nodded yes. Guy smiled and walked away._ _ **T** he tension between them disapeard as Guy left. Goldie knew she needed to despise a plan to stop them. She as she was going to erlier she came up to Golden Freddy. He was still in the parts and, service room blushing from erlier. "hey" she said nervouse "oh hey" he answerd "um...I know we shouldnt be talkin together but I just wanted to tell you that...um...Ur brother ,Guy, and me are together now sadly" Goldie told him " but..." before Goldie could continue Golden Freddy came up and, kissed her. " its okay" he told her with a smile " plus this is my brother we're talking about. Its not your fault"_ _ **T** he next night Goldie had Golden Freddy and, Puppet come into the parts and service room to talk about something. "We need a plan to bring down rhpse brothers" she explaind " any suggestions???"_ _ **TO BE CONTINUED...** NEXT BOOK: THE PLAN_


End file.
